


Of Kings and Conspiracies

by spenlock



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spenlock/pseuds/spenlock
Summary: Basically an AU of an AU except it's canon.This is a weird spin-off of my friend's story Of Kings and Queens except it's a conspiracy where Gerard and Gervasius's roles are switched.this is all your faultAubrie1234I don't post on AO3 sorry I have no clue what I am doing.





	Of Kings and Conspiracies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Kings and Queens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870141) by [Aubrie1234](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aubrie1234/pseuds/Aubrie1234). 



> Why am I publishing this.  
> What is AO3 and how does it work.  
> I am scared.  
> I don't write on this site.  
> This isn't the height of my writing ability.  
> Except it probably is.  
> Follow me on Twitter.

 “ _You ready, Gerv?” Frank asked, swinging his guitar strap over his head. The two men could hear the crowd cheering from where they stood. “MCR! MCR!” they chanted._

_Gervasius nodded, “You bet; there's nothing I love more than this.” They shared a grin just as Mikey and Ray joined them. Bob was standing at the edge of the wall that separated them from the stage, peering through anxiously; itching to be out there already. The four others felt the same._

_“Last show of the tour...” Mikey mused, “It feels like it all flew by so fast.”_

_“I know,” Gervasius agreed._

_Frank bounced on his heels excitedly. “Well, c'mon! Are we just going to sit around all day or are we gonna give New Jersey the best experience ever!”_

_A chorus of “Yeah!” came from the band, and without further delay, the lights dimmed and My Chemical Romance stepped on stage._

_The roar of the crowd flooded Gervasius's ears immediately, giving him that feeling he always got from being on stage. He couldn't pick apart all the different emotions he went through when performing, but he loved every second of it. The adrenaline rush; the passion he poured into the microphone; the thousands of people singing back at him._  

 _About halfway through the show, while they were playing_ Teenagers, _was when it all seemed to crumble to the ground. Gervasius didn't know what had happened, but when he saw Frank's guitar fly over his head it all went in slow motion._

 _Gervaius saw the instrument soaring towards the amplifier on stage left and his first instinct was to make sure Ray was out of the way. Everything seemed to blur in front of Gervasius; he couldn't tell what was going on. All he knew was that one moment he was lunging forward and the next a sharp pain, like a shock, shot up his arm and through his whole body. He fell to the ground, his body going limp. He heard the music stop and Mikey screaming his name at such a shrill volume_ _—_ _and then it all went black._

 

* * *

 

“Why are we even doing this again?” Ray asked. “Everyone knows this crap isn't real.”

     “I'll do whatever may work,” Frank skimmed through the ancient brown book he held, “to bring him back.”

     “Yeah, but _why?_ ”

     Frank bit his lip. “Because what happened last month isn't how he should've gone.” He sighed and looked at the three guys sitting beside him. They knew Frank had been a little off since Gervasius's death, but they hadn't thought he'd turn to witchcraft in an attempt to bring him back to life.

     “Aha,” Frank slapped his hand on a page in the book. “This is the one we need.” He tore it out and slid the book aside. He never told the others where he found it, but they knew it took a lot of researching on some weird websites. “We just have to burn this on top of this other jazz,” he waved his hand over the pile of various other ingredients they had collected prior, consisting of things like sketchy looking spices bought online and even spider tears. The guys didn't even know spiders produced tears.

     “What's on the page?” Bob asked.

     Frank shrugged. “Can't tell. Looks like it's written in Russian or something. Doesn't matter, though. Ray, will you be the one to light it?”

     Ray looked as if he was going to ask why, but decided against it and grabbed the paper and one of the candles around them (Frank had gone all out on this).

     “So,” Frank began to explain, “once the page is burning we all have to picture Gervasius in our minds,” he looked directly at Mikey, “ _All_ of us.”

      Mikey hadn't said a word to Frank since his brother's death and barely spoke to anyone else, either. “If your guitar strap hadn't snapped Gervasius would still be here, and we wouldn't have to do this bullshit summoning thing.”

     Frank looked alarmed at first to hear Mikey speak to him but recovered quickly. “You think I purposely meant for him to get electrocuted? Like I _wanted_ him to die?!”

     “Stop,” Ray said, being careful not to shake the candle so the flame wouldn't blow out. “It's no one's fault; it was an _accident._ Now can we just hurry up and do this ritual thing?” Frank sighed and nodded. Mikey mumbled a reluctant “Fine...”

     Ray started to bring the candle to the paper when Bob said, “Wait!”

     “What?” Frank sounded annoyed.

     “Um, are we sure this is safe?”

     “Not one bit. Ray, continue.”

     Ray nodded and carried on, and once the page was aflame he dropped it into the pile in front of them. Frank squeezed his eyes shut and thought of Gervasius. His dark, messy hair he constantly was dyeing; his deep, hazel eyes Frank always found himself getting lost in; his adorable smile; all the things Frank loved to be able to see almost every day. Well, until last month...

     Frank thought he heard a sudden sound, like wind blowing a stack of paper, and opened his eyes. He glanced around but sighed when he didn't see anything.

     “Told you it wasn't real,” Ray said. “Um, sorry, I guess.”

     Before Frank could reply, there was a muffled cough from behind him. He jumped up quickly and spun around. The others joined him standing and they all stared at the being before them.

     “You called?” It was see-through and seemed to have a faint, green glow to it. Frank took a tentative step forward. It definitely looked like Gervasius. Frank felt his heart flutter. “Ger- Gervasius? Is that you?”

     The ghost grinned, nodding. “Yes.”

     Frank felt a rush of excitement. It worked! His crazy, stupid plan worked!

     “How the hell...?” He heard Ray whisper, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Bob's face almost matched the complexion of the ghost, and Frank was worried the drummer would faint. Mikey wasn't showing any expression, though, his face was set in an emotionless poker face.

     “I can't believe... how...?” Frank was at a loss for words. Had he really just brought his best friend back from the dead?

     Bob seemed to have regained control of himself, as he stepped closer to Gervasius. “What is he wearing, though? Looks fresh out of the 1600s, or something.” The ghost scoffed. “ _1000s,_ mind you.”

     That line didn't faze Frank. “I mean, his name sounds really medieval. Funny how he's got this super fancy, old name and then his brother has a real simple one, right Mikes?

     Mikey didn't move. “I don't think that's Gervasius.” He said finally.

     “What do you mean?” Frank frowned. He should've known Mikey would be like this. “Look at him.”

     Mikey shrugged. “There's something off...”

     The ghost shook his head. “Don't be silly. It's me, Gervasius. Your brother.” His eyes were staring so intently at Mikey that Frank felt himself shudder.

     The room went silent, before Ray asked, “Now what?”

     “I dunno,” Frank said, “Didn't think I'd get this far.”

     “Can he- is he still the, y'know, the singer like this?” Bob stumbled over his words. The fear seemed to have come back to him. Frank shrugged, tilting his head at Gervasius. “I mean, is he just going to stay here? As a ghost? I'm so confused.”

     “How about,” the ghost started, “you four go out and... set up the uh...” he glanced around quickly. “Musical... equipment?” Frank nodded, so he must have said something right. “And I'll meet you there. Allow me to adjust to being back for a couple of minutes.”

     Frank nodded, “Okay, Gerv!” He ran towards the door but Mikey stopped him, his voice at a whisper. “I don't think we should leave him alone.”

     “Why not?” Frank demanded, much louder than Mikey. “It's Gervasius. We know him. What's he gonna do, set up a trap to kill us?” Frank laughed. “C'mon,”

     Mikey threw a glance over his shoulder at the ghost. He still didn't believe it was Gervasius. He didn't know why; must be some sort of brotherly feeling. Although he didn't want to, he let Frank pull him out of the basement they were in and upstairs, where Ray and Bob had already gone. The door shut behind them and Frank let go of Mikey's arm to set up the instruments.

     Back downstairs, the ghost grinned. Not the same grin he had flashed Frank, though, this one was a much more sinister smile. He stepped into the centre of the room, right on top of the pile of ingredients.

     “What fools...” he mused. “So quick to believe they have their friend back. Ha! Don't they know he is long gone? They can't just bring him back with,” he bent down and stuck his finger in the pile, “spider tears and ground walnuts. But lucky for me, they were too dumb to realize that. Because now that I've got them to summon me by getting rid of their friend, I can finally exact my revenge; starting with Ferdinand. Oh, how he will regret the things he said to me that night of Percival's coronation! How they will all fear the reign of Gerard Arthur Way!”


End file.
